Kidnappée
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. La première journée de travail de Sheska.


Synopsis : oneshot. La première journée de travail de Sheska.

Disclaimer : _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction.

_Kidnappée_

« Lieutenant-colonel, je crois que vous devriez engager cette fille. Elle a travaillé à la bibliothèque et elle a une mémoire d'éléphant. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la vie de Sheska bascula. Elle avait prévu de prendre congé des frères Elric, de passer voir sa mère à l'hôpital, d'acheter du pain, de passer à l'agence pour l'emploi et de rentrer tranquillement chez elle pour noyer son inquiétude dans ses chers bouquins. Au lieu de cela, elle fut pratiquement kidnappée (ou plutôt adultnappée puisqu'elle avait plus de dix-huit ans) et jetée de force dans une voiture. Son ravisseur s'installa à côté d'elle, lui fit signe de boucler sa ceinture et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre en souriant largement.

« Je me présente : lieutenant-colonel Maes Hugues, je vais t'introduire dans ton nouveau poste. Tu t'appelles ? »

« Sheska Niezawodny », répondit la jeune fille, décontenancée. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très courant, mon grand-père était d'origine étrangère… »

« Sheska… c'est ravissant, un prénom slave ! Ma petite fille aussi a un prénom exotique, elle s'appelle Elycia ! Tiens, j'ai une photo d'elle. Là, elle est en train de dessiner. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est mignonne ? »

Sheska acquiesça et regarda poliment les photos de la petite Elycia. L'attitude bon enfant de son interlocuteur la rassurait un peu : après tout, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un qui vous kidnappe dans le but de vous nuire commence par vous montrer ses photos de famille ! La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment imposant et le lieutenant-colonel attrapa de nouveau sa proie et l'entraîna dans un couloir. Sheska ne put reprendre son souffle que quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau d'une secrétaire.

« Bonjour, Marianne ! » lança joyeusement le lieutenant-colonel. « Je te présente Sheska, elle va travailler aux archives. Sheska, voici Marianne, qui s'occupe de la gestion du personnel. Il nous faudrait un contrat de travail pour la demoiselle, elle commence aujourd'hui. Tu as vu les dernières photos de ma petite fille ? »

Apparemment habituée au comportement de Hugues, Marianne demanda les coordonnées de sa nouvelle collègue et annonça que le contrat serait rédigé dans l'heure. Un scénario similaire se déroula quand le lieutenant-colonel entraîna le rat de bibliothèque dans le local d'approvisionnement et demanda qu'on lui procure un uniforme, merci d'avance, et tant qu'on y est, ma petite fille essaie déjà de faire ses lacets toute seule, si c'est pas mignon. Le contrat de travail fut récupéré, l'uniforme fut prêt et Sheska fut entraînée à travers une dizaine de pièces et dût serrer les mains de personnes diverses. Sans sa mémoire phénoménale, elle aurait oublié pratiquement tous les noms tellement ils étaient nombreux.

A la fin de ces manœuvres, elle se sentait à la fois épuisée et déboussolée. Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? La plupart de ces gens étaient des alchimistes d'Etat, des gens supérieurement intelligents et qui auraient sans doute des exigences démesurées. Bête comme elle était, elle allait sans doute se ridiculiser ! Hugues remarqua son air effaré et la tira par le bras. « Il faut aussi que je te montre la pièce la plus importante », annonça-t-il. « C'est celle où il y a la cafetière. Ici, tout le monde a besoin d'une pause-café de temps en temps. Le dernier qui utilise la cafetière doit la passer sous l'eau. Ah, et voici la salle des archives. C'est ici que tu vas travailler et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

La demoiselle soupira de soulagement. Le seul fait de se trouver en présence de livres, de dossiers ou de n'importe quels supports écrits suffisait à la rassurer. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir quand quelqu'un entra et demanda à parler au lieutenant-colonel en privé. Hugues tapa familièrement sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle collègue, lui adressa un regard qui signifiait : « ne stresse pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien » et lui donna une dizaine de dossiers à retranscrire avant de sortir de la pièce avec son collègue. Et Sheska s'exécuta. La situation était vraiment très bizarre : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les choses pourraient tourner ainsi !

Le travail l'absorba au point qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Quand elle eut terminé, Hugues n'était toujours pas revenu. Désœuvrée, elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre quand un bruit de porte la fit se retourner. Une femme qu'elle avait croisée plus tôt et qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Maria Ross se tenait dans l'embrasure. « Salut », dit-elle. « C'est l'heure de la pause-déjeuner. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, je vais te montrer le réfectoire, mademoiselle, heu, rat de bibliothèque. »

Sheska tressaillit, vaguement vexée, avant de se dire qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'une familiarité et non d'une insulte. « Ma carte de cantine n'est pas encore prête », protesta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je leur expliquerai. Et si l'employé fait sa mauvaise tête, je te prêterai la mienne et tu me rembourseras plus tard. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle mourrait de faim, en effet. Elle alla déjeuner avec Maria Ross et Denny Brosh, puis regagna la salle des archives, où le lieutenant-colonel l'attendait avec une tonne de travail, un quintal d'anecdotes sur sa petite Elycia et son éternelle joie de vivre.

Sheska passa le reste de la journée à retranscrire des dossiers de mémoire. A la fin, sa tête bourdonnait un peu. « Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit-elle en reposant sa plume après avoir terminé le dernier document.

« L'heure de rentrer chez toi ! Il faut que je rentre aussi, ma petite fille veut toujours que je lui lise une histoire le soir. Oh, et elle fête bientôt son anniversaire, il faudra que tu passes nous voir à l'occasion. Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer. Très beau boulot, au fait. »

Et Hugues quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune fille complètement abasourdie. Elle venait d'obtenir un nouveau boulot, un salaire généreux, les félicitations de son supérieur hiérarchique et une invitation à une fête d'anniversaire, tout ça dans la même journée. Comment tout cela était-il possible ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que ça, après tout…

_La fin !_


End file.
